The Songs of Their Lives
by Silenthunder
Summary: A series of oneshots which are basically my thoughts in free-writing fashion after I listen to the theme of a Doctor or a companion. These are the songs that define them. These are their hearts in the notes of the Universe.
1. The Doctor's Theme (2005) - Ninth

When Rose steps through the TARDIS doors, she knows that there is something strange about this man who calls himself the Doctor.

Oh, she is so very right. More than she knows.

Even when she travels with him, she will never truly understand this man of mysteries, a man who hides such deep scars under a grin.

Such mystery and wonder...

But such grief as well.

She sees things she never dreamed alongside a man who fears what he will dream about.

There's an ache deep inside his hearts that gnaws at him, defines him, drives him. There are times when he feels so vulnerable, so insecure. He dreads being alone, even though he says he doesn't mind solitude. He clings to Rose so tightly because she's an anchor, unaware of just how much she's helping him stay grounded.

He is a man of mystery and time, but he cannot outrun his own regret. He lives in that just about every day. He is the Doctor, but sometimes...

Sometimes he feels like he needs a doctor himself.

 **AN: The Ninth Doctor is my favorite incarnation so far. Anyone else feel the same?**


	2. The Doctor's Theme (2007) - Tenth

The burden still defines him, even as he comes back smiling, with a new face and all. He wonders if he can shake it off, leave it behind. He wants to for a long time.

Somewhere along his life, at some point, he understands that he doesn't have to let the tragedy be his chains. The genocide will be there, but he can rise above it.

And then he finds he can achieve on a whole new level.

He sets out and becomes the Oncoming Storm, letting his crime drive him, but not overcome him. He goes out and conquers with the new creed: never commit the same mistake twice.

He is the Doctor, and he will heal as best as he can.

As long as he doesn't forget what made him promise to do so.


	3. I Am The Doctor - Eleventh

What's the thing that drives him?

Besides his crime, of course.

Well, fun, naturally!

Those who travel with him now had better watch out – this alien loves adventures. Loves. Them. The more unpredictable they are, the better. He'll take risks like never before; go along in life with a laugh and a maniac grin, because he's a madman, after all. He was born for adventures like these.

Yes, he's gone on quite a few wild rides, always an eager child.

And yet, his companions know that he is one to be respected. He is an adult, a warrior, causing armies to flee, staring defiantly at his enemies. Beware!

And his friends also know he can be soft when he wants to be. So very friendly and happy and carefree, a man to make you laugh along with him.

He still never stops running, but at least he's found some joy while doing it.

He is the Doctor, and he's here to protect, to help, and above all...to enjoy life as the greatest adventure ever.


	4. Rose's Theme - Rose

She is simple.

And yet she is so much more.

She laughs, and he can't help but smile. They look at each other and remember when they ran for that first time.

It isn't a romantic relationship, not for a long time, and even then, who knows if it ever would be?

But she will never be anything else than a simple flower with so much color, a flower who blossomed in the wake of the Doctor's journeys.

Her life exploded when he said to run.

And it's been a trip of wonder and happiness and yearning for more ever since.

Because she is his anchor.

And he is her mentor.

And he...is a man who needs saving. Right now. And there is only one way for that to happen.

Beware...

Beware Bad Wolf.


	5. Martha - Martha's Theme

She is quiet, but he sees so much. That she is rich in intelligence and wisdom and something else...

There's something wanting to come out. She has a story to fulfill, he can feel it.

It's there in this doctor of medicine with a rational mind, but also friendliness. She has a spirit that he secretly admires, a courage that surprises even herself sometimes.

She's a good companion, able to stick by him, remind him who he is, make him laugh.

And then she can be that solemn rich person all over again, hiding her potential with a smile.

And then the day came. The day when she became the Woman Who Walked The Earth, the woman who defied the Master himself and brought the world to cheer for the Doctor, who used all of herself and won.

She has walked the Earth. And she has endured.


End file.
